


A Ride Home

by Gravytrain101



Series: Happy Days Oneshots [1]
Category: Happy Days
Genre: Arrested, Caring Howard, Caring Marion, Sleeping Fonzie, drag racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Mrs. Cunningham finally arrives at the police station to take her boys home. While she's there, she notices Fonzie asleep on the chairs and is wondering when his parents are coming to get him. Richie tells his parents about Fonzie's parents (at least all he knows) and they offer to give him a ride home.Different take on the ending of Season 1, Episode 4 (Guess Who's Coming to Visit).
Relationships: Howard Cunningham & Arthur Fonzarelli, Marion Cunningham & Arthur Fonzarelli, Richie Cunningham & Arthur Fonzarelli
Series: Happy Days Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979617
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is a different take of Season 1, Episode 4. 
> 
> This is also my first piece of work in the Happy Days fandom. I'm was watching it with my Grandpa while he visited and have decided to watch the series. I came up with this idea last night and I hope you like it!

Richie’s POV:   
“Dad, I’m so sorry,” I whispered to him as the officer walked down the line of kids. 

“I know Richard but we’re still going to talk about this. We’re going to have a long talk.” he whispered back. 

“Arthur Fonzarelli,” Officer Davis started, “I’m disappointed to see you here. I expected to arrest you for something sure but never drag racing.” 

“Hey, a friend of mine was in trouble,” Fonzie answered as he gestured with his arms, “I thought it was my duty to race for him.” 

“Well aren’t you thoughtful Fonzie,” Davis said before addressing the lines of kids again, “Okay, everyone out in the waiting room until someone comes to pick you up.” 

\-----2 Hours Later (Only Fonzie and Cunningham’s are Left)-----  
Richie’s POV:   
“Mom!” I exclaimed as I finally saw her walk through the doors, “Boy am I glad to see you.” 

“Are you boys okay?” she asked. 

“We’re fine Marion,” my Dad answered, “Now let’s go home.” 

“Wait. Is that Fonzie?” she asked as she pointed to the last kid sleeping across four chairs, “Didn’t someone call his parents?” 

“Oh,” I said, “No Mom. See, Fonzie’s Dad left him when he was four years old. I don’t know what happened to his Mom. He lives on his own.” 

“That’s just sad,” she said as she shook her head, “We’ll give him a ride home.” 

“Sure,” my Dad agreed, “Officer Davis!” 

“Yes?” he asked as he came out to us from his office. 

“We’re going to give Fonzie a ride home,” he told him as he pointed towards him. 

“Are you sure you want to do that Cunningham? He’s a troublemaker. No good to be around,” Davis told my father, trying to get us to leave without Fonzie. 

“Nonsense. Maybe he feels that way because people like you keep putting that in his head. I bet he has a big heart,” my Mom said as she walked over to Fonzie and shook him awake, “Wake up darling.” 

“We’re taking him home,” my father told the officer before Davis turned around and left. 

“What?” Fonzie asked as my Mom helped him to his feet. 

“We’re going to give you a ride home Fonzie,” I told him as he looked at us. 

“No that’s okay,” he protested as he held up his hands, “I can stay here tonight, it’s no problem.” 

“Don’t be silly,” my Mom told him, “We’ll take you home.” 

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” he asked. 

“We don’t mind giving you a ride home son, come on,” my Dad told him as he took Fonzie’s arm and led him outside to their car.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I like the story anyway. Let me know what you think down below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
